


Saddest Pasta Ever, Dude

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Series: Prompt Fill Roundup Autumn 2013 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Failwolf, Gen, M/M, POV Stiles, Stiles to the rescue, cooking fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>pasta, clumsy, laughter</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddest Pasta Ever, Dude

Stiles only means to sneak into Derek’s place to ‘borrow’ a book he saw Peter reading there the other day. As much as one can _sneak_ into the home of a werewolf, anyway. He’s probably only going to get away with it because the pack is totally elsewhere. He thinks.

But, when he slips into the loft, he hears muffled grumbling and clattering sounds. Up the spiral staircase? So he goes because, curiosity might’ve killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. He’s never been up the staircase before. Turns out there’s a little library area, a couple shelves and a table where he can totally see the book he’s after. But there’s also a kitchenette and Derek is standing there, trying to pour boiling spaghetti water into a colander in the sink and really just making a huge mess.

That can’t feel great on Derek’s bare feet.

"Jesus, dude," Stiles says, hurrying over to wrestle the pot away from Derek and, clearly, save Derek from this failure. How is it even hard to drain pasta? Like, the difficult part is already over. "What in the name of all that is holy are you doing?"

Derek looks like a deer caught in the headlights, eyes wide and startled and ears turning _red_. From shame? Whatever, it’s ridiculous. And pretty adorable. “Why are you here?”

"Thank you, Stiles, for helping me keep the pasta and hot water contained to the pot and the sink. I don’t know what I’d do without you," Stiles says on Derek’s behalf as he correctly drains the remaining pasta and starts grabbing up paper towels to clean up the mess.

Derek makes that face, the scowly one with the pinched mouth that Stiles likes to think of as Derek’s bitch face. “I had it under control.”

"Clearly. Oh my god, dude, you failed at _pasta_. It’s pre-boxed and you just have to boil it and drain it. It’s literally the easiest thing ever,” Stiles says, snickering. “What were you even going to put on it? Were you just going to eat it on its own? _Just_ pasta?”

Derek looks away. “I was going to put some parmesan cheese on it…”

Stiles shakes his head. “Saddest pasta ever, dude. I’ll put something together, okay? It won’t take long. You’ve got, um…” He reaches up to grab a clump of spaghetti out of Derek’s _hair_. He holds it between them and just _laughs_.

After a few moments, Derek chuckles, too.

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com/). Let's be bros ♥


End file.
